Acuarios
by Enio Ker
Summary: Ganimedes, el amante de Zeus esta cansado de no ser mas que un mero adorno ¿que hara cuando vea que el Santo de Acuario desdeña el amor de uno de sus compañeros? XD odio hacer estos resumenes! MiloXCamus creo que resalta que es YAOI!


Eeem pues Saint Seiya no es mio...esto lo escribi hace unos meses...XD a ver si asi lo continuo

**ACUARIOS**

Capitulo 1

_Estrellas_

Mi gran señor Zeus me ha regalado una constelación, según el, para que todos sepan del gran amor que me profesa, y ya que privo a la humanidad de mi belleza se consuelen con aquellas luminosas estrellas. Los humanos le pusieron mi nombre a un satélite que orbita por Júpiter, nombre con el que se le conoció a mi señor en las tierras conquistadas por los romanos.

Y yo miro esos cuerpos celestes buscándome.

¿Quién soy¿Qué soy?

Mi señor rió, cuando me escucho pregúntaselo al aire. Dijo que era el copero de los dioses, un joven inmortal y de belleza perpetua. Que era su más grande amor.

¿Realmente soy su más grande amor, desearía creerlo, pero me es dolorosamente imposible, he sabido por boca de las diosas y ninfas que alguna vez fueron sus amantes, y que la mayoría son madres por su causa, que alguna vez les dedico la misma frase.

Supongo que esta en su derecho¿Cómo el líder de los dioses podría amar a un simple humano, por que después de todo eso soy, por lo menos eso quiero creer…

¿Un humano, no, he dejado de serlo. Algunos dioses me dicen a veces que soy muy ingenuo, pero eso solo es una farsa, me gusta actuar como era antes, mostrar asombro ante cosas que desde hace años me son familiares. Sin esa ingenuidad dejaría de ser humano y no me acerco ni siquiera a ser un dios. Por eso quiero seguir actuando como cuando recién llegue.

-¿Sigues interrogando a las estrellas?

Ganímedes negó con la cabeza y le mostró una sonrisa a su señor.

-Solo apreciaba su majestuosidad.

Zeus se acerco al eterno joven y lo tomo suavemente por los hombros.

-Si quieres ver algo realmente hermoso, basta con que te mires en un espejo.

Ganímedes apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho del omnipotente dios. Adoraba esos momentos en los que la lujuria del dios que tenia enfrente frenaba para darle paso a la dulzura.

Zeus lo separo de si.

-Mi niño, necesito pedirte un favor.

Ganímedes sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que iba a serle de utilidad a aquel que tanto amaba.

-Lo que usted quiera.

-Necesito que distraigas a Hera…Io vendrá y…

El troyano sintió como si alguien le hubiera aplastado el corazón, un segundo de felicidad era pagado con mucho dolor.

-No se preocupe, entretendré a la señora Hera…-contesto con la mirada vacía.

Zeus lo tomo de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Te amo, eres mi preferido.

Zeus salio de la habitación deliciosamente decorada de su amante, dejando al mismo con una respuesta gratificante y dolorosa por igual.

-Si no fuera humano, no me dolería.

¡Cuanto deseaba un amor fiel, alguien que lo respetara, que lo amara sin importar los obstáculos. Detestaba ser solo otro en la larga lista de enemigos de Hera. Hera, quien muchos tachaban de malvada, pero el la comprendía…

Había logrado ganarse la simpatía de la diosa del hogar, pero sabia que ella lo odiaba con todo su ser cuando Zeus iba a buscarlo en las noches, y cuando su presencia era solicitada en las fiestas donde Zeus no dejaba de mirarlo con amor y deseo.

Regreso su mirada a las estrellas.

-Acuario, también te ves triste-murmuro.

Entonces recordó algo que Athena le había dicho hace mucho tiempo. Que las constelaciones tenían su propio cosmo y cuando aquellos que nacieron bajo su influjo estaban tristes la constelación se entristecía con ellos, y cuando estaban muy felices, las estrellas se regocijaban y compartían su felicidad, pero eso solo pasaba con los más poderosos...

Dedujo que él era uno de los que influía en Acuario, después de todo era SU constelación. Y el otro, el Santo de Acuario que Athena tenía bajo su mando.

¿Aquel humano también estaba triste, la curiosidad lo invadió y se dirigió a espiar a aquel hombre.

--

Camus entro a su templo con aspecto cansado. Lo que le había dicho Milo de Escorpio fue demasiado para el.

¿Qué se creía ese escorpión al decirle todas esas tonterías?

Se desvistió y se metió a bañar esperando que el agua lo ayudara a encontrar una solución. Sin embargo no podia dejar de recordar los sucesos que se habian dado apenas unos momentos atras...

_-Camus¡di algo, maldición!_

_-Es que…estas confundido, no creo que…_

_-¡No lo estoy, si lo estuviera no te hubiera dicho nada ¡Te amo!_

_-¡Deja de decir eso!_

_-¡Maldita sea¡te estoy diciendo que te pertenezco totalmente y tu me tiras de a loco!_

_-¡Es que solo estas diciendo tonterías, mejor me voy, hablaremos mañana cuando hayas pensado mejor las cosas._

Ese no fue el verdadero propósito, la verdad no quería que Milo cambiara esa idea de que lo amaba. Era él mismo quien tenia que pensar las cosas.

-Me pertenece…-suspiro, jamás había aspirado a tanto y no estaba muy seguro de que le agradara la idea de que Milo fuera suyo en cuerpo y alma.

Sentía que el no estaba preparado para tanto. Algunos de sus compañeros ya le habían dicho que Milo le dedicaba unas lindas miraditas, Camus se sonrojaba un poco, no decía nada y se iba. Pensó en que Milo lo quería para acostarse con el y ya, sin ataduras, sin compromisos y sin "te amo".

¿Él amaba a Milo, por supuesto que si. Pero el no sabría como tratarlo, lo mas seguro era que Milo terminaría aburriéndose de el y su frialdad.

Saberse dueño de algo tan valioso, era demasiado.

--

Ganímedes dejo de mirar a Camus cuando el Santo se fue a dormir.

¡Todo eso era como un regalo, podría…pero si Zeus se enteraba se pondría furioso con el y con ¿Cómo se llamaba, ah si, Camus.

Se dirigió a su habitación tratando de olvidar esa idea que había irrumpido en sus pensamientos.

-Hola Ganímedes-saludo Morfeo pasando a su lado.

Pero parecía que el regalo continuaba.

--Fin del Capitulo--

Pues...agradeceria mucho si me dejaran reviews...XD si, estuvo gacho.


End file.
